The matchmake
by naguyaakitame
Summary: a matchmake was planned by Hughes. who do you think it will be for and who will be choosen for the role as fiance.


**The match-make**

"Oi, Hughes, do we still have to do this? It's been 6 hours sitting here, talking to girls, girls that don't even suit my taste. How long do I still have to do this?" Roy Mustang said tirelessly placing his right arm on top of the table and resting his head on his palm, while the other hand was snapping, conjuring a red flare.

"Just wait, there are still 30 girls left. What's the purpose asking the Fuhrer for a day off, if you won't cooperate. Come on fix your self up and I'll call on the next girl."

"Whatever! Just hurry up before I get pissed and explode!"

"Yeah! Sure!"

After Roy's complaints, Hughes went out of the private room, and called on the next girl.

Outside the room…

Hughes approached a yellow-haired woman, wearing a white shirt with a blue vest and a miniskirt.

"Ok! Riza your up. You better go in fast. His almost pissed."

"Hughes, do I still have to do this? If I'll go inside, he'll think, I'm a slut. And my military career will be destroyed. I'll also have issues at the headquarters, when they will know what I'm doing in here, with him!"

"Oh! Come on Riza, we've discussed about this already."

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_Riza, can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure what is it?"_

"_I've plan a match-make for Roy on Saturday, and I have already asked some girls…"_

"_So???"_

"_I would like to ask, if you will come and participate, as one of the girls who would want Roy to be his fiancé."_

"_What fiancé?! Why would you think of some things like that! I wouldn't want him to be my fiancé, even if he is that handsome! And I don't have any time for my love life!"_

"_Come on! I know you like Roy in some other way. You even admitted that he is handsome, in other words, you like him."_

"_I didn't say I like him!"_

"_But who knows, maybe both of you are meant for each other and you will be his fiancé or even his wife."_

"_What the-! Ok! I'll come but for your sake, not for his!"_

"_All right!!!"_

"_What time is it?"_

"_8:00 in the morning."_

END OF FLASH BACK… 

"But?!" Riza asked doubtfully.

"It's ok, everything will be fine. Now go on, he'll just talk to you." Hughes said comforting her.

"I'll just tell the rest of these girls to leave and I'll be back." Hughes said smiling.

Inside the room…

She could still hear Hughes announcing to all of the girls outside, to leave…

"Everybody can I have your attention please. (Ahem) Roy Mustang has already decided his fiancé. Currently both of them are talking inside the room. So I would like to request everyone, if you could now leave. Thank you and goodbye."

All the women were protesting, of what he had just said.

All of their voices died away, when Riza walked further to the far end of the room. When she was coming nearer, she could see Roy watching the view outside the window while snapping his fingers, conjuring a red flare.

Roy stopped snapping his fingers, when he noticed Riza standing in front of him.

"Oh, lieutenant, why are you here? And why are, you not in your usual uniform?" He asked while watching her from head to toe. But he was so distracted by her white, flawless legs.

"You know, you have nice flawless legs. It's unusual, to see you on that beautiful miniskirt." He said gesturing her to sit down.

"Thank you, I'm so flattered, colonel." She said blushing.

"No, please it's better if you'll use _'Roy'_."

"Yes."

"So let's go back, why are you here-" He was cut short, when he saw Hughes approaching.

"Oi, Hughes why is Riza here? Is she part of this match- making scheme of yours?"

"Yes. And by the way, both of you can have some more time since, she's the last one-"

"'Last one', I thought, there are still 30 girls left?"

"30? Did I said 30, I mean 1, and that 1 is Riza Hawkeye."

"Come over here." Roy said to Hughes while waving him to come closer.

Hughes then bent over to Roy, making sure that his ear is as level as his mouth. Roy then, moved closer to Hughes ear and whispered…

"I like your idea of making her one of those girls. Great job Hughes! You've done great!"

"Yeah I know! I know that you have liked her. And I also know that she has also liked you for a long time. She would look really great if she became, Mrs. Riza Mustang."

"I know, her name would fit for my family name and would look good for my wife, that's why I'm always prepared."

"Ok! I get your point."

After whispering to each other, Hughes stood straight and fixed himself. While Roy, pretended to cough.

"_(Cough)"_

"Oh yeah! I better go so that both of you can have some _'time together'_ and Elysia and Glacia are waiting for me at home. Have a nice time. Bye bye."

Before Riza could talk to Hughes about something, he was already out of the private room, leaving both of them behind at the table.

"So Riza, it was a shock to me, that a person like you would do some things like this."

"It's…it's for a change."

"Riza this match-make is such a waste of time, when I could just talk to you in the office and I can come to your house."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, ever since I laid eyes on you, I was so sure and confident that you will be my fiancé."

"How sure are you that I would accept you as my fiancé?"

"I just have a feeling that you would." He said very confidently while smirking.

"Right!"

"So let's not waste our time here." Roy said while taking out and elegant-looking box out from his pocket. He then opened it and got a 24-karat engagement diamond ring and proposed to Riza

"Riza Hawkeye, I Roy Mustang am-"

"Just get on with it."

"Ok! (Ahem) Riza Hawkeye, will you be my fiancé and be my wife?"

'_Please say yes! Please say yes!'_

"Yes I do and will be your wife!" Riza said as she threw her arms around him.

"Just as I have expected from you, Riza. You couldn't resist me." He said, while he was walking towards the door of the private room and locked it. After locking the door, he returned to her.

Then out of a sudden, he kissed her on the lips very, very, deeply and passionately. Both of them stood up, then Roy pinned Riza to the wall and continued kissing for about 5, 10, 15… whatever minutes it is.

And from that day on, Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye were engaged for 3 years and were married on the next year.

THE END 

**That's it; this is my first FanFic on Roy and Riza. I hoped you liked it. Don't worry, cause I'm gonna make more FanFics about Roy and Riza. And for other FMA love couples. (DISCLAIMERI DON'T OWN FMA AND OTHER ANIME SHOWS!) And more FanFics of other anime shows.**

**And again I won't forget, please write some more reviews, and more REVIEWS! For those who will write some reviews (those whom I don't know!!!) would really make my day. Positive or negative reviews will also be accepted.**


End file.
